Kiwi Blitz
Kiwi Blitz is a young, teenage filly from the mean streets of Manehatten. She is a pegasus pony and is the self-proclaimed "Finder Fee's Biggest Fan". Background Kiwi Blitz grew up in a run-down neighborhood in Manehatten. She lived in a small apartment with her mother, Aerial Blitz, a veteran flyer and retired member of the Wonderbolts. Kiwi's family was poorer than most, but she was never left wanting for anything. Her mother raised her to respect her elders and mind her manners when it was needed, she taught her how to read and write at a very early age and Kiwi was talking much earlier than the average baby pony. Aerial and Kiwi didn't have much, but they didn't care. They appreciated what they did have and they loved each other fiercely. Kiwi adored her mother, practically idolizing Aerial in a similar manner to worship. She was thrilled to be the daughter of one of the founding member of the Wonderbolts, and she was proud of her mother's skill in the air. Barely a hoof-full of ponies could ever hope to best Aerial Blitz in speed and control while flying, that many flying schools in Cloudsdale regularly ask for her to be a guest speaker to the students, recognizing the worth of her years of experience and knowledge. Kiwi wanted to be JUST like her mom when she grew up. Kiwi grew up generally a loner, wanting nothing more than to practice her flying from an early age and be one with the air. She spent many years turning down the other children's invitations to play or study together in favor of flying be herself in the park, going through her own custom made training regimen and mental slalom exercises to better her ability to quick and agile turns and stops. She carried on this way for a few years, always on her own, until one day, she found herself being kept up with... by an EARTH PONY. A young inventor with a genius IQ in regards to robotics, Clockwork Cherish had been fascinated by the flying antics of Kiwi Blitz and had secretly watched her for the longest time, taking notes on her form and the way her wings worked. She eventually created steam-powered mechanical wings and had worked up the courage to crash Kiwi's solo training session. They silently accepted the challenge and began to race, neck and neck. Kiwi had never realized how good it would be to have a flying partner, as even with metal wings that she control with a little black box with a joystick and buttons on top, Clockwork was pushing Kiwi in ways she hadn't before when training on her own. They spent the whole day racing and doing tricks, trying to one-up each other, but laughing and smiling the whole time. When the sun had set on that day, Kiwi and Clockwork had become like sisters, bonded forever in the fires of friendship. It was actually this devotion and love for eachother that led to best friends Kiwi and Clockwork to meeting someone they would both one day admire, Finder Fee. They had been playing together with the neighborhood kids when Kiwi was called by her mother. When she left momentarily, the other kids began to pick on Clockwork. They called her a chicken and other names until she hotheaded accepted a dare to do something stupid. They made it to an old bridge overlooking a rapid flowing river, and dared her to try and jump from the bridge onto the small island in the middle of the river. She had almost made it, but slipped on a mossy rock and was carried away on the currents. The other ponies, scared of getting in trouble, ran away, finding Kiwi and saying Clockwork was in trouble, and they didn't know where she was. Kiwi, not hearing the truth from them, left them to try and find her friend. She looked all over they river bed, desperate, but to no avail. She was beginning to lose hope and began to cry in fear for Clockwork, when Finder Fee checked to see what was wrong. She hurriedly explained that her friend had fallen into the river and was lost, swept away by the strong rapids, and how she needed to be rescued. Finder had taken it all in and simply asked, " So, you need to find your friend, is that right?" He smiled at the young filly, who stared at him with a strange feeling of awe as the private detective cast a spell and led Kiwi down the bank and towards a bush. Trembling cold and sniffling back her tears, Clockwork Cherish was huddled up in the bush, recovering from that traumatic experience. There reunion was heartfelt and they hugged each other tightly, crying tears of relief. Kiwi didn't know how to thank Finder enough, and offered to pay him what she could for his services. Finder grinned and refused her offer, telling her 'it's on the house." From then on, Kiwi and Cherish adored that colt and stuck him like glue, barging into his office everyday and 'helping' him with his job, being self-proclaimed assistants. Category:Mares Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Articles in need of an update